Benutzer Diskussion:Commander Cody der 10
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Hallo Commander Cody der 10, ich hab auf deiner Benutzerseite gesehen, dass deine Benutzervorlage nicht funktioniert. Das liegt daran, dass du hinter Zugehörigkeit die }} vergessen hast (Das beendet nämlich die Vorlage.=). Falss du es ändernwillst. Gruß Nahdar Vebb ''Xanadu Blood'' | Aufträge 18:21, 15. Dez. 2009 (CET) Bildquelle Hallo Commander Cody der 10, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Bild:20070905dooku4.jpg‎. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:19, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:23, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Du hast geschrieben dass das keine Quellen sind ::#was sind dann Quellen ? ::#Was wenn ich keine Angeb und es gelöscht wird, wird es dann auch aus meinen Artikeln gelöscht? ::(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Commander Cody der 10 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17. Dez. 2009, 17:26:18) ::Und bitte keine LAs entfernen, dass sollten (bis auf ScherzLAs) nur Admins machen. Und Diskussionen bitte immer da weiter führen, wo sie begonnen werden. Pandora Diskussion 18:08, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Zu deinen Fragen: Bei Fanseiten wie Starwars-Union.de handelt es sich nicht um offiziell von Lucas Licensing genehmigte Websiten, auf denen auch falsche Informationen oder Bilder stehen können. In der Jedipedia verwenden wir nur offizielle Quzellen, die von Lucas genehmigt und deren Inhalt überprüft und anerkannt worden ist. →Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen. Sollte bei deinem Bild keine offizielle Quelle nachgereicht werden, wird es zweifelsohne gelöscht und aus dem Artikel entfernt. Im übrigen möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass dieses Bild auch nicht den Qualitätstandarts der Jedipedia entspricht; es ist unscharf, klein und hat teile eines Rahmens. Daher solltest du versuchen, dass Bild in einer offiziellen Quelle neu zu finden und in einer besseren Qualität hochladen. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen, solltest du noch Fragen haben, kannst du dich gerne weiterhin an mich wenden. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:12, 17. Dez. 2009 (CET) Vorschau Hallo Commander Cody der 10, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Yoga-Wan Kenobi 10:24, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Könntest du bitte den Hinweis oben beachten, danke. Gruß! Yoga-Wan Kenobi Diskussion 13:20, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Bitte beachte deine Beiträge vorher mit Vorschau zu kontrollieren. Du hast heute viel an deiner Benutzerseite rumhantiert, jedoch inmer wieder auf Speichern gedrückt. Damit wurde Letzten Änderungen überfüllt mit den Änderungen an deiner Seite. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:40, 20. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Ich will dir die Vorlage nicht noch mal auf deine Diskussionsseite setzen, aber könntest du dich bitte dran halten? Die Vorschaufunktion zu benutzen ist nicht so schwer! Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 11:50, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Also ich will eigentlich nur meine seite überarbeiten und benutze ne Menge Bilder, deren Namen kopier ich dann ,füg sie ein und speicher . Ich bin jetzt sowie fertig --Commander Cody der 10 11:57, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Dann kann man aber trotzdem die Benutzerseite in einem Tab geöffnet haben, die Seite wo man es her kopiert in einem anderen Tab und dann immer mit der Vorschau arbeiten. Pandora Diskussion 12:16, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) Häh Tab was ist denn das noch nie gehört --Commander Cody der 10 15:50, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Registerkarte da wird das erklärt. Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:55, 22. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Langsam solltest du dich wirklich mal bemühen, die Vorschau zu benutzen. Pandora Diskussion 14:21, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Langsam nervt es wirklich, dass du immer auf speichern gehst. Mach doch einfach mal Vorschau oder in nem neuen Tab (da hab ich dir ja schon den Link zu Wikipedia gegeben). Die überflutest nur Letzte Änderungen Kit Fisto Diskussion 18:15, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Hey Cody! Kannst du dir bitte angewöhnen die Vorschau zu nutzen. Es heißt nämlich Vorschau weil man da vor'her schauen kann ob die gemachten Änderungen passen und man dann nicht alle 5 Minuten seine Benutzerseite ändern muss und man damit nicht die Letzten Änderungen überflutet. Danke! Gruß --Yoga-Wan Kenobi Diskussion 18:22, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Muss ich dir die Vorlage noch mal reinstellen? Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb]] Diskussion 12:59, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bitte auch nicht sehr viele Abschnittsänderungen direkt nacheinander durchführen. Für sowas kann man ruhig die Seite ganz bearbeiten. Pandora Diskussion 17:52, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Wie oft muss man dich eigentlich noch auffordern? Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:07, 26. Feb. 2010 (CET) Benutzerseite Du hats bei Tiin angefragt, ob man dir bei der Benutzerseite helfen könnte. ich hab die angefragten sachen jetzt gemacht, wollte, bevor ich es speicher, jedoch noch einmal fragen, ob ich das bearbeiten darf. Kit Fisto Diskussion 11:39, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :gerne ,Danke--Commander Cody der 10 11:43, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Kein Problem. Bitte denke dran, vor deinen Beiträgen immer ein (bzw. mehrere) : zu setzen, damit sich ds etwas verschiebt. Kit Fisto Diskussion 11:46, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Ähm wie krieg ich die Leisten in die Babel?Denn das hatte ich auch schon mal so Gruß--Commander Cody der 10 11:49, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::kann ich machen. Sieht dann nur sehr klein aus. Kit Fisto Diskussion 11:51, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Ist OK und nochmals vielen Dank Kit Gruß--Commander Cody der 10 11:53, 23. Dez. 2009 (CET) Quellen Hallo Commander Cody der 10, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Bill Slavicsek. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, um so den Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüfen zu können. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehl-Informationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel Slavicsek|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 23:27, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Dasselbe gilt auch für das Bild, dort fehlen ebenfalls Quellenangaben. Und könntest du vielleicht noch mal gucken, dass du die Rechtschreibung und Grammatik ein wenig verbesserst? So ist der Artikel nämlich nicht zu gebrauchen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 23:31, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) Fremde UCs Wie du sicherlich aus dem UC-Hinweis entnommen hast, welcher groß und breit über dem Artikel Bill Slavicsek‎ prangert, ist es für Unbefugte nicht gestattet während eines UCs Artikel im großen Stil zu bearbeiten. Also genau das Gegenteil von dem, was du gemacht hast. Unterlasse dies bitte in Zukunft. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:57, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bildquelle Hallo Commander Cody der 10, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Betrayed.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:55, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich habe jetzt ertmal alles eingefügt, aber wieso ist es so schwer, die Vorlage:Hochladen vernünftig auszufüllen? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:59, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Wie schmeiss ich ein hochgeladenes Bild von mir raus? --Commander Cody der 10 13:56, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Das einzige was du machen kannst, ist eine SLA-Vorlage drauf machen. Dann löscht ein Admin das. einfach eintragen. Und Diskussionen immer auf der Seite weiterführen, wo sie begonnen haben. Kit Fisto Diskussion 14:01, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::OK danke dass ihr mich drauf hingewiesen habt--Commander Cody der 10 08:04, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) Qualität deiner Artikel Hallo Commander Codey der 10. Du bist zwar neu hier, aber das ist trotzdem kein Grund, solche Artikel zu verfassen, die erstens eh gelöscht werden und zweitens von anderen Usern stark bearbeitet werden müssen. Ich mach auch noch Fehler, wenn ich zum Beispiel zu schnell schreibe, merke ich gar nicht, dass ich ein Wort falsch geschrieben habe. Das passiert vielen und ist auch nicht so tragisch. Entweder man weißt mich daraufhin oder ich merke es selbst. Aber du vergisst z.B. zum wiederholtem Male Kategorien einzufügen und die Form deiner Artikel ist mit Verlaub gesagt dürftig. Sei bitte nicht böse, ich musste auch einiges an Kritik verkraften, aber das alles dient der Qualitätssicherung der JP. Kleiner Tipp: Schau dir andere Artikel und deren Aufbau an und kopier dann das Schema, du musst es natürlich individuell deinem Artikel anpassen. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 12:15, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Okay ich achte drauf--Commander Cody der 10 08:03, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) Quellen nachtragen Hallo Commander Cody der 10, es ist zwar löblich, dass du die Quellen in Artikeln nachtragen willst, aber die Quellen werden direkt beim Schreiben eingetragen. Da keine Quellen in Artikeln stehen sollen, die beim Schreiben nicht verwendet wurden, sollten daher auch keine Quellen im Nachhinnein nachgetragen werden. Pandora Diskussion 21:35, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ne, weil bei Bekannte Induvisien stand Vul Isen und der kam nur un Visionen der Dunklen Seite vor. --Commander Cody der 10 21:43, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Mal abgesehen davon, das die Listen davon meist eh viel zu lang sind, weil da immer alle Individuen drin sind, brauch man dafür keine Quellen, wenn es Artikel dazu gibt. Pandora Diskussion 22:31, 2. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ok --Commander Cody der 10 08:03, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) Seiten Meinst du wirklich, dass bei einer so geringen Anzahl von Seiten, die du bearbeitet oder geschrieben hast, eine Artikel-, eine Projekt und sogar eine Projektseite nötig sind? Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb|'Diskussion']] 18:49, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich mein halt da kommen sicher (ganz,ganz,ganz) noch mehr dazu! --Commander Cody der 10 18:52, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Aktualisierung der Vorlage:UserHeader Hallo Commander Cody der 10, nach drei Wochen und sehr vielen Verbesserungsvorschlägen gibt es nun eine neue Version der Vorlage:UserHeader, die es ermöglicht, eigene Header für Benutzerseiten zu erstellen, ohne ein Bild hochladen zu müssen. Mit der neuen Version gibt es einige neue Anpassungsmöglichkeiten, z.B. kann man jetzt den grauen Text im Hintergrund (Jedipedia) beliebig ändern und man kann den Header neben zentriert auch links- oder rechtsbündig ausrichten. Leider wurden so aber die Vorlageneinbindungen, die mit der alten Version erstellt wurden, nicht mehr funktionsfähig. Ich habe daher auf deiner Benutzerseite den Header an das neue Format angepasst und hoffe, dass du mit dieser Änderung einverstanden bist. Wenn du willst, kannst du die Vorlage ändern und z.B. den grauen Text im Hintergrund von Jedipedia zu deinem Benutzernamen ändern. Selbstverständlich kann die Vorlage noch weiter verbessert werden, und wenn du Vorschläge für neue Funktionen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Viele Grüße, 02:42, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Danke ich probiers gleich aus--Commander Cody der 10 08:02, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Sieht echt super aus kompliment--Commander Cody der 10 08:02, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) Fragen Hallo Commander Cody der 10, bitte stell doch nicht dieselbe Frage auf verschiedenen Seiten, es reicht voll und ganz, das einmal zu stellen. Pandora Diskussion 15:47, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Okay ich lass es. --Commander Cody der 10 08:01, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) Zentrierung Hallo Commander Cody der 10, ist es wirklich nötig, den Text der Diskussion zu zentrieren? Dadurch wird das ganze ziemlich unübersichtlich, weil man nicht erkennt, ab wo ein neuer Beitrag anfängt, und wo der alte aufhört. Pandora Diskussion 15:47, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Klar habs geändert--Commander Cody der 10 08:01, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) Avatar Wozu sollen denn die ganzem Avatar-Bilder gut sein. Das hier ist nicht das Avatar-Wiki. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:00, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Für meine Benutzerseite --Commander Cody der 10 18:00, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Aber warum musst du es gleich übertreiben? Eins würde doch reichen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:02, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Reicht da nicht eins, das wenigstens eine einigermassen annehmbare Qualität hat? Und könntest du bitte auch Lizens, Quelle, etc. ausfüllen weil sonst werden alle wieder gelöscht. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:03, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::OK ich mach´n Paar raus --Commander Cody der 10 18:04, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Du hast 1. zwei Bilder nur benutzt, 2. würde da nicht nur ein Bild reichen? 3. Muss dass sein? Es ist absolut überflüssig, man kann auch auf einige Sachen auf einer Benutzerseite verzichten. Und bitte beachte bei deinen Beiträgen einen : davor zu setzen! Kit Fisto Diskussion 18:05, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Außerdem verstoßen die Bilder gegen Jedipedia:Lizenzen#Themenfremde_Inhalte:_.7B.7BCopyright2.7D.7D. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:06, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Aber es gibt auch Bilder von Die Simpsons --Commander Cody der 10 18:07, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) Ich lad jetz ein Bild hoch das lasst ihr bitte drin und ich lad keine weiteren mehr hoch. --Commander Cody der 10 18:11, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Bitte lade keine urheberrechtlich geschützten Bilder nur zur Verwendung auf deiner Seite hoch! Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:12, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Es gibt 1 Bild von den Simpsons für die Babel, die benutzen jedoch mehrere. Und vielleicht gibts dann noch eins, was in nem HdK Teil ist, aber das hab ich noch nie gesehen. Kit Fisto Diskussion 18:15, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Okay ich mache es nichtmehr --Commander Cody der 10 08:00, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) Signatur Bitte hör auf bei deiner Signatur Absätze hinter dem Kommentar zu machen. Gerade wenn du mit : das verschiebst und dann auch nur einen Absatz (nicht bei ) machst, verschiebt sich die Signatur. Ich hoffe du verstehst, was ich meine, ansonsten schau hier bzw wie es vorher aussah. Ich hoffe, du siehst jetzt, was ich meine. Kit Fisto Diskussion 22:20, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ok mach ich danke! --Commander Cody der 10 08:00, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bilderseite Hallo Commander Cody der 10, nachdem du ja schon deine Lieblingsbilder auf deiner Benutzerseite präsentierst, frage ich mich, ob es wirklich nötig ist, nochmal eine extra Seite mit diesem Haufen Bilder zu machen? Pandora Diskussion 16:53, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich überarbeite das mal kurz. --Commander Cody der 10 16:54, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::So was das eigenltich nicht gemeint. Ich kann ja verstehen, wenn man eine Auswahl von Bildern, die man mag zeigen will, aber ist es wirklich nötig, über hundert Bilder da hin zu stellen? Pandora Diskussion 17:00, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Also ich finde das ganz witzig und ist auch schließlich meine entscheidung. --Commander Cody der 10 07:59, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Das ist zwar Geschmackssache, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass jemand tausende Bilder durchschauen will, die unschön einfach nur dahingeklatscht sind? Pandora Diskussion 17:18, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Ich hab sie zur löschung vorgeschlagen ,ihr hattet recht das war wirklich ne blöde Idee mit der Seite. :::::--Commander Cody der 10 16:12, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) kleine Bilder Hallo Commander Cody der 10, es ist nicht nötig, Bilder, die schon existieren nochmal in klein Hochzuladen. Besonders so kleine Bilder, dass man darauf eh nichts erkennt, bringen niemand etwas. Pandora Diskussion 18:23, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Sorry ist mir nicht aufgefallen ich werde es in zukunft unterlassen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Commander Cody der 10 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 30. Jan. 2010, 08:04:19) Urherberrecht, Videos und Artikel Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass in Artikeln grundsätzlich keine Vidos eingebunden werden, verstoßen die von dir eingefügten Videos noch dazu aller warscheinlichkeit nach gegen geltendes Urherberrecht und dürfend daher überhaupt nicht verwendet werden. Durch das einbinden socher Videos machst du dich also starfbar, lass das also bitte bleiben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:11, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET)} :Eigentlich mach ich mich nicht strafbar weil ich diese Viedeos nicht gedreht habe und die Quelle Youtube ist deutlich zu sehen! aber ich lass es trozdem--Commander Cody der 10 16:42, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::"Wer in anderen als den gesetzlich zugelassenen Fällen ohne Einwilligung des Berechtigten ein Werk oder eine Bearbeitung oder Umgestaltung eines Werkes vervielfältigt, verbreitet oder öffentlich wiedergibt, wird mit Freiheitsstrafe bis zu drei Jahren oder mit Geldstrafe bestraft." (§106 (1) UrhG) Die Berechtigen sind hier Lucas-Films, und ich glaube nicht, dass die deren Einwilligung hast. Und das Werk hier sichbar zu machen (durch die Einbindung der Youtube-Videos) ist eine Verbreitung des Videos. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:52, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) Legacy 8 Hi, du hattest mich ja mal gefragt, ob ich wüsste, wann der nächste Legacy-Sonderband rauskommt. Hier ist die Antowort. Paninis nächster Sonderband wird der nächste Legacy-Teil sein und der kommt am 22.06.2010 raus. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:46, 4. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Danke --Commander Cody der 10 08:07, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST)